Hunters and others who spend time in natural settings to observe animals have long realized the importance of concealing themselves from game being hunted and from other potentially dangerous wild animals. Hunters and other nature observers have therefore developed scent camouflage techniques and visual camouflage techniques.
Camouflaged clothing as well as camouflage-printed material covers for tree stands or blinds are commercially available. Branch holders that are attached to tree stands or blinds were introduced as a more natural appearing alternative than the camouflage-printed material covers which tend to have sharp perimeter lines that may be visible to wildlife and which may be difficult to match to the particular foliage of a given location. Such branch holders are generally designed to hold individual branches in a fixed position on a tree stand, blind or other man-made structure.